Hiiro Nakamura
is the identity of Kamen Rider Next, which uses the powers of secondary Kamen Riders. Personality He has a funny and adventurous personality. Forms Kamen Rider Next Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 200.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 92.0 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 8.2 t. *'Kicking Power': 19.0 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 30.2 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.0 sec. Hiiro transforms into by inserting the Next Ridewatch into the D '9 Slot on the Ziku-Driver. Next's personal weapon in his base form is the Zikan ShotBlade. Zi-O consists of the following parts: * - Next's helmet. 'A' stands for Analog. ** - The clock hands on the Caliber A. It is a data collection device. The long hand, predicts temporal information, such as enemy timing, while the short hand, measures spatial information, such as the distance between Zi-O and the enemy as well as landing points of finishers. * - Next's shoes. The tip is covered with the units, increasing destructive power of kicks. Additionally, The katakana for the word "Kick" (キック) in engraved on the soles. This form has one finisher: *Ziku-Driver finishers: ** : A series of magenta-colored characters appear and circle the enemy. Zi-O then jumps high as the ''"Kick" characters merge into one and imprint on Zi-O's right foot as Zi-O performs a flying kick into the the enemy. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 203.0 cm. *'Rider Weight': 99.9 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 7.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 12.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 28.4 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4.4 sec. Kamen Rider Quiz consists of the following parts: * - The helmet. ** - The big question mark-shaped brainpower source on the forehead. It creates a pseudo brain-machine interface that allows the user to control suit functions by thought. Additionally, it is an archive that contains an insane amount of questions and quizzes asked around the world in the past. ** - The question mark shaped visual devices. They are capable of seeing extremely fine detail, and can even record 180-digit numbers shown in 0.1 seconds. ** - The Think Header's exterior. It's surface has a magnetic shield coating applied to it, protecting the Think Header from physical attacks and harmful electromagnetic waves. The internal temperature is always kept around 5°C thanks to an inbuilt cooling device. ** - The listening devices at the sides of the Think Header. They are capable of picking up to 100 sounds at once, and can deduce the possibility of what each sound is with a high degree of accuracy. Sends sounds to the IQ Dome. ** - The mouthplate. It automatically adjusts its output depending on the current situation, allowing the user to be heard at any time in any place. It is capable of very high sound quality. * - The chest armor. The two circular on it will electrically shock opponents who answer Kamen Rider Quiz's questions incorrectly via the Cathode Bracelets. The Result Armor boasts extremely high defense power, and electric shocks cannot be overwhelmed by physical attacks. * - The right shoulder pad. The built-in device constantly monitors the surrounding environment, sending collected data to the Million Question. * - The left shoulder pad. The built-in device constantly monitors opponents, sending collected data to the Million Question. * - The bodysuit. Energy from the Quiz Driver is violently amplified by running it across both the 'circle' and 'cross' sides of the suit. Additionally, an artificial neuron system connects the head to various parts of the suit, allowing the user to control suit functions by thought. * - The right arm. It contains a mechanism called which allows Quiz to perform delicate operations. * - The left arm. It contains a mechanism called which strenghens Quiz's striking power. * - The right forearm armor. It has a transformer mechanism that changes the magnitude and voltage before sending it to the Cathode Bracelet. * - The left forearm armor. It has a transformer mechanism that changes the magnitude and voltage before sending it to the Cathode Bracelet. * - The golden bracelets. They control electric fields and release shocks of various shapes. * - The hands. It's high degree of hardness and enhanced gripping strength makes it hard for enemies to escape from it's grip. When charged with electricity, the Hunting Hammers will glow golden. * - The legs. A special device called is built in, raising running power. * - The kneepads and shin protectors. It is composed of 25 kinds of 4 types of armor materials, and can reduce any impact done to it by one-fourth. * - The feet. Jumping power is doubled by jumping at a steady pace, allowing a strong kick to be released. However, any misstep in the pacing will result in a loss of jumping power. finisher *'Final Quiz Question': Quiz Jumps in the air only to be hidden by a giant sign with two panels marked "O" and "X" respectively. He then breaks through the correct panel with his foot, resulting in the two symbols combining, and kicks the enemy.. Appearances: Zi-O Episode 19 - 20 }}